whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Rio de Janeiro (WOD)
Rio de Janeiro is the second-largest city of Brazil as well as one of the largest in all South American continent. Overview Vampire: The Masquerade Rio de Janeiro is a unique city in many aspects among the Kindred. Sabbat and Camarilla coexist since the time of the cities’ founding. Lasombra financed ’s expedition that discovered the future site of the settlement, but it was built with the aid of Toreador. , p.35 Both sides fought against each other as Rio grew rich. The arrival of several powerful Elders in 1807 following the exiled Portuguese court resulted in a stalemate. , p.35 An unspoken truce was established between the Lasombra and the Toreador and Rio was transformed into a free city, designed to be outside the Jyhad. , p.36 The city has transformed into something resembling a holiday resort for the undead, thanks to its rich feeding opportunities. , p.142 Modern Rio has been referred to have an archbishop as well as a prince, as well as council consisting of both Lasombra and Toreador. , p.496 Their warrants and areas of influence are not detailed, but it is known that the Masquerade is kept, with incriminating material quickly being deposed. , p.68 Archbishop is the legendary Lasombra Gratiano de Veronese, , p.157 while the last named prince was a vampire named Suarez. , p.68 They enforce the Carnival, the code of conduct in the city that allows for a free exchange of vampiric services and goods. , p.36 This is not to say that relations are peaceful. In fact, many sect members use the fact of the cities neutrality as a means to hunt down rivals without facing punishment from their own sect. , p.36 Newcomers find themselves subjected for a ritualized hunt. , p.497 Members of all Clans and sects can be found in Rio, profiting from its huge population and large influx of tourists to feed without fear of retaliation. , p.118 Werewolf: The Apocalypse For the Garou, Rio de Janeiro is a side show next to the more important war that is fought in the Amazon to protect Gaia. , p.72 Nevertheless, they have learned that is dangerous to completely disregard the cities’ and have sent members of their own to the place to keep watch. The Glass Walkers have a sept in the city, the Open Arms Sept near the Corcovado Mountain. , p.66 The Pentex HQ for South America is stationed within Rio de Janeiro. , p.61 Rainbow inc., a Pentex subsidiary focused on plastic, is used to ship First Teams and other materials to the forces in Manaus and other cities more involved in the Amazon War, while receiving rubber for its products in return. , p.52 Black Spiral Dancers cooperating with Pentex have also a presence in the city. Of the other Fera population, few things are known, but a single Kumoti werespider named Octavia makes her living among the cities’ leeches. , p.36 Mage: The Ascension Rio de Janeiro houses a large, shared Chantry of Dreamspeakers, the Celestial Chorus and the Akashic sect of the Roda d’Oro. The Roda d’Oro treat Rio as their capital and convene here regularly. , p.25 The Order of Hermes had a separate chantry at St. Isabella, which was recently raided by the Technocracy. , p.6 The Verbena use Santería, brujeria, candomblé and other occult traditions as means of recruitment, having a small presence among the cities more poorer population to give them guidance. , p.74 The Ecstatic Roda do Jogo are a group of martial artists well-versed in Brazilian martial arts that also operate from Rio. , p.124 The Hollow Ones have a strong presence within Rio, but are divided among those from wealthy background and those who seek to improve the lives of the poor. The wealthy Hollow Ones convene in a club called “Decadence” in one of the finer parts of the city. The club also works as a Chantry, with one section for Sleepers and a private one for mages that have earned the trust of the residents. The other Chantry is a small gift-shop at the beaches that also acts as a hostel for newly awakened Orphans. , p.42 Following the Reckoning and loss of communication between the Traditions, a cross-tradition cabal managed to stem the outbreak of an imminent disease and stayed together afterwards. , p.4 The Technocracy is most present in the form of agents of the New World Order, who work from within the police and other units aligned with the government to police Rio’s supernatural elements. , p.6 One of their cover corporations, Cobalt Security, has an office in the city. , p.68 Wraith: The Oblivion Changeling: The Dreaming Kindred of the East Rumors tell that the Devil-Tiger Dharma has made its move to expand the Great Leap Outward to South America. One of their bodhisattvas has allegedly taken up residence in Rio de Janeiro, but no one knows where and for what purpose. , p.94 Hunter: The Reckoning The local priesthood is known to have ties with the Inquisition. The Inquisitors have been observed to focus mostly on vampires, ignoring much of the other supernaturals within the city. , p.68 Mummy: The Resurrection The Shemsu-Heru avoid the area, sensing older immortals than themselves active in the area. Instead, the Capacocha dynasties have been present long before the city was founded. Uchumallki have a strong presence both in the slums of the city as well as its boardrooms, recruiting members for their cults. , p.84 The Sun Face gang, a group of Chaskimallki that mostly takes in former criminals and offers them a chance of redemption, also recruits in the city. , p.91 Demon: The Fallen Rio de Janeiro has become one of the main centers for the Luciferans. One of their most prominent figures, the Scourge Nazathor, had her residence in the city until Lucifer revealed himself above Los Angeles. She now travels between both locations , p.48 Cryptics have chosen Rio as their main base for information gathering in South America. , p.114 Gallery Rio by Night.jpg|A map of Rio from Rage Across the Amazon References Category:Cities (WOD)